


Mango

by MYcakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: Margaery had a lot of pent up frustration that was making it hard to keep her cool, Sansa was in the mood for swimming in the pool.





	Mango

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with my other GOT stories. I just have an itch to write something easy.

At the moment Margaery didn't know what she wanted more, the lovely ginger or the ripe mango, both looked good. She gave Sansa her best puppy dog look, silently asking and Sansa almost choked. She looked at the plate of sliced mangos on Sansa's exposed legs and then back at amused blue eyes.

"Margaery."

"Hmm," Margaery adds a smile that isn't innocent.

"Who or what, are you ogling?" Sansa asks bluntly.

Both? Margaery skips over the question. "Babe, you shouldn't be eating. It'll cause you to cramp up."

"I'll wait before I get in the pool," Sansa takes a bite and groans at the taste, it leaves Margaery envious.

If Margaery had been eating she would have taken been already enjoying herself by eating and seducing Sansa. Sansa was a neat eater and so was Margaery, Sansa dabbed her mouth with a napkin, Margaery wouldn't have cared and if the juices had fallen on her breasts all the better to get Sansa to clean it up. Margaery would be feeding Sansa little bits and licking the corners of her lips in pleasure. Margaery had a lot of pent up frustration that was making it hard to keep her cool, Sansa was in the mood for swimming in the pool.

"Marg, are you okay? You have this dreamy look on your face," Sansa sat up and leaned over to Margaery, making her eyes dart to Sansa's boobs.

"I'm parched," she admits.

"Here," Sansa chuckles, "I can go cut some more," and when Sansa goes to get up Marg seizes her by the wrist.

"Ah, no. Let's share," she suggests hopefully and grins when Sansa sits back down. She opens her mouth and Sansa's lips twitched into a smile.

"Which part? The larger slices or the thinner ones," Sansa asks.

"The thinner ones. They were closer to the center and more exquisite in wet taste," Margaery answers.

"They're also more slippery," Sansa sighs.

Balancing the plate of slippery fruit, she carefully takes one and feeds it to Margaery. Margaery takes the opportunity to playfully bite Sansa's finger.

"Margaery!"

"Hmm?" She chews her mouthful.

"Did you like it?" Sansa already knows the answer.

"It's delicious."

"Wouldn't taste good with blood would it," Sansa shoots and Margaery gives an un-lady like snort. "More?"

"Yes, please."

"Play nice," Sansa warns her and feeds her another slice.

"We're alone," Margaery licks the juices off of Sansa's fingers and watches in delight as bites her bottom lip.

"We're outside," she argues weakly.

"And?" Margaery pulls Sansa close and kisses her.

It's been a while since they've been alone. Usually Margaery is doing a million projects and her cousins are around. These days Sansa has to take care of an entire household and babysit her cousin and youngest brother. They've been busy and scheduled a date where they can relax and have fun. Today was that day and Margaery had things she wanted them to do, like each other.

The kiss is hungry and they're both trying to see who can get the other person more worked up. Sansa was off her seat and almost straddling Margaery, her knee sliding between Margaery's legs, using her left hand to hold the back of Margaery's head and her right hand travelling from Margaery's neck down. Margaery's hands were already down, placed over Sansa's butt to grind her down. Sansa's hand is pulling Margaery's string when Loras runs outside and front flips into the pool. Sansa jumps back, her hands far away, and looking in-between embarrassed and guilty, Margaery doesn't even try to hide her disappointment.

You interrupt your brother from having sex one time and he never forgives you.

"Hey sis! Hello sweet Sansa," Loras pulls his wet hair back.

"Dammit Loras!" Margaery grunts. "How was the Lannister internship?"

"We were all let out early after they found a nest of mice. One almost bite Jaime's other hand off," Loras recounts.

"And Renly?" Sansa asks.

"Working," he informs them. "Everyone else is busy so here I am."

"Here you are," Margaery echoes isn't as cheery but its resigned.

"When you're finished come join me," Sansa passes the plate to Margaery and goes to join Loras.

Margaery checks out Sansa's ass as she eats.


End file.
